ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Invasion of Entak
The Invasion of Entak was the forced change of Entak's control from the Lucian Alliance to the Red Faction. Prelude The Red Faction, needing to expand its influence against the growing Tau'ri alliances, decided to invade a Lucian Alliance planet to gain control of much needed ground outside their Sphere of Influence. Entak would also prove useful for mining operations for valuable materials the Lucian Alliance has either ignored as unusable or incapable, while the Red Faction would use such materials in its war machine. Alex Mason, along with Michael Johnson and Cheyenne Deneva, gathered an invasion force to crush all resistance the Lucian Alliance would offer. Battle Rather than sending an infiltration team through the Stargate and alerting the Alliance prematurely, Mason decided that, to Deneva's wishes, an orbital invasion would minimize civilian and friendly casualties. According to Johnson's plan, the capital ships arrived first, providing fire on the 3 Ha'taks in orbit, causing a small mobilization of a militant force on the ground. As the capital ships provided suppression fire on the Ha'taks, the Thranta transports arrived and began sending off the shuttles to land ground forces. After the Staging area was established, all 3 Ha'taks retreated, relatively unharmed. The staging area was set around the stargate to prevent reinforcements from arriving or key figures escaping. After a makeshift airfield was established on D-Day plus 3, 3 B-24D Liberators took to the skies and hammered industrial and infrastructure with 1000lb bombs. Mechanized Units began pouring into hotspots of activity, meeting organized resistance in an area designated Dog One. The 7th Brigade, under fire from staff weapons and the occasional rifle stolen from a dead soldier, eventually cleared Dog One and F.O.B. Charlie was established. Well trained militants launched a counter attack, however, forcing the 7th Brigade back, and F.O.B. Charlie was destroyed. Abrams and Bradleys from the 87th Delta Armored Division reclaimed the area while suffering few casualties. With F.O.B. Charlie reestablished, the 7th Brigade, reinforced by the 203rd Infantry Division, pushed towards a Lucian Alliance mining and loading location. On D-Day plus 13, the militants, dug in around the docking area, put up fierce resistance, keeping the 7th Brigade at bay for 9 days. Liberators from the 4th Bombing Group managed to force a hole in the militants' defenses, where the 7th Brigade drove a wedge and began divide and conquer tactics. On D-Day plus 25, Entak's ground was finally secure. Aftermath Following the costly capture of Entak, forces of the 7th Brigade where awarded the Red Cross, 2nd class, among various other medals and commendations, for valiant efforts to secure vital locations key to the capture of Entak. the 7th Brigade was to remain dug in until intelligence can confirm that the Lucian Alliance will not launch a counter attack. Notes *This battle marks the change of Entak's territory from the Lucian Alliance to the Red Faction. *After hearing of the conquering of his homeworld, Jig begins upgrading his forces to deal with the Red Faction. Category:Space Battles Category:Land Battles